Proj3ct ZeRo leaks
Introduction On 1/24/2017, Proj3ct ZeRo came into the Valve Cut Content V2+1 thread after an extended absence and posted several interesting files, along with providing an interesting insight into the deeper community. The best way to explain this is to quote the post itself: Post Quote Now that I have your attention. Shown above is 4 things, the early version of the ministrider model for ep2 (seen in early trailers) this model is genuine. The EP2 Jalopy, this is my remake I started a long time ago and is now finished (more on this soon) and finally a video and a pastebin list, the video shows in motion a genuine Episode 2 Beta based on particle benchmark code and early maps models and textures. The list shows all "compiled" episode 2 (hl2 and ep1 too) beta/alpha test maps and demo maps etc (there is definitely alot more of these that are not yet compiled possibly hundreds). Now why am I showing this? well its simple. Last year I was commissioned privately to complete my Jalopy remake, in exchange I was offered the hl2 episode 2 beta for my collection I asked for proof of it obviously and this material is what I was sent. I completed the commission but unfortunately when I asked for what I was promised in exchange I was jerked around and given excuse after excuse for about a year until now I explained that if I did not receive the beta that the deal was off. I have not received any correspondence and as such I am releasing what I have publicly and telling everyone that yes a full on beta of ep2 (and possibly ep1) exists and is in the hands of at least 2 people who browse here and possibly many more this is being traded privately and as per usual the real fans of this content are being left out of the loop. I am not going to incite any arguments and I wont respond to any inflammatory remarks or start any "drama" with this but I hope that at least one of these people sees it in themselves to share what they have and continue the interest in Half-lifes development. Its like gaming archaeology but someones hiding king tut, however I expect that people who have some sort of emotional attachment to these files will come up with any excuse not to, yet keep trading them privately. Dont expect that video to stay up long but I have downloaded it in case we need to re-upload. Regards all and keep up the good work! Media Alongside the text of his post were several other items: Ministrider_render.jpg Screens.jpg http://pastebin.com/Np5CiSS3 Analysis The first two images aren't of major note, they are previews of released models, not much else. The video, however, is much more interesting. It is recorded in the Particle Benchmark(corresponding engine build), in a previously unseen map "demo_blob". For most of it, the player simply messes with a ministrider and harasses it with snarks. However, near the end, the player glances to the side and we get a brief glimpse of the rest of this map. frame_sideroom.png frame_sideroom2.png The pastebin post, however, is by far the most interesting of the files here. It contains mentions of a variety of different files, ranging from what seem to be developer versions of final maps, beta versions of Lost Coast maps, general test maps, to retail maps included alongside. Category:2017 Leaks